Bring Me to Life
by Ghost of Time
Summary: "Save me from the nothing I've become." If everyone one you loved died, you'd be numb too. These strangers, all from different pasts but bound by a similar fate know that the only way to survive is to work together to fight off this never ending undead army. There are two rules you must follow: Aim for the head and don't bring up the past. Easier said than done.
1. Teenagers

**Okay, this is my first story on this account. So please, no hate. Please. I love Soul Eater, but this is not in the Soul Eater Universe. Some of the things will be slightly altered in order to work here and there aren't any Meisters or Weapons. And I should warn you, this story will contain violence, gore, swearing and potential character death. It is a zombie story after all. You have been warned!**

**By the way, there will be a few OC's in here. But only because there aren't a lot of Soul Eater characters that I can use completely. And a few characters might die. And this will be Maka-centric. I'm debating whether or not to add MakaxSoul, MakaxKid or just no pairings at all. I've never written any romance before and might want to try it out, since it's pretty popular in this fandom. If I do end up doing that, don't be prepared for much, it is a zombie apocalypse after all, there are more important things to worry about.**

**If you have any idea's for the story you don't mind sharing please PM me or state in a review. I'll give you a shout out if I do decide to use an idea. The more idea's you give, the less likely this story is to end up on Hiatus.**

**I once tried to create a zombie SE story on my old account, which didn't go so well and I canceled it (I had written in 2 years ago. I'm a much better writer now). If you want to know the name of my old account, so you can see my other works, just PM me.**

* * *

"Maka!" At the sound of someone calling her name, the pig-tailed girl stopped walking and looked up from her book, turning to look at the classroom behind her. Seeing there was no one there, she continued walking into the hallway, eager to get home. She looked back down at the page she was on, when she heard someone call her name again.

"Maka!" Whoever was, she hoped they had a good reason to pull her out of her book; she was just getting at the good part, too! She looked behind her, prepared to yell at them, when she saw her best (and only) friend Liz running towards her, with a smile wide on her face. Wait- Liz is running? This must be the end of the world or something, Liz never runs, ever! Not even in gym class.

"Hey, Liz. Why are you so happy today?" Maka asked; she couldn't help but break into a small smile at seeing her friend, who was acting way different than usual, something must have happened to make Liz so happy.

"You know that kid in class, right? Hiro?" Maka looked at her confused, everyone in school knew who Hiro was, he might have been somewhat a pushover but he threw the coolest parties in the school. But Maka was never invited to any of those parties, and had no interest in going either. From the rumors she heard, some crazy stuff happens there; last week a kid broke his arm at one of Hiro's parties. Apparently he jumped off of a chandelier or something, Maka didn't pay much attention to the endless gossip that poured out of Liz's mouth.

"I know of him, yeah. Why?" Maka questioned.

"Well, guess what?" Liz exclaimed, looking at Maka with a smirk wide on her face. Maka sighed, she guessed she'd have to get back to her book later.

"What?"

"Well, Hiro told me I was invited to his party tonight and that I could bring a guest!" Liz looked as though she was about to explode with joy. Maka, however, wasn't too thrilled by the idea. She knew Liz hadn't gone to one of his parties before either, but she didn't want Liz to get hurt. With the addition of over half of all the high school students, Maka heard rumors that a lot of college kids went to Hiro's parties too. Maka decided to voice her opinions to Liz.

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"What! Why not?" Liz pouted.

"You heard how dangerous Hiro's parties are, plus there are a lot of college kids there! It's not safe for us, two Sophomore girls. I can't control if you go or not, but I'd rather not." Maka was considering lying and saying she had plans, so Liz didn't pester Maka to go, but then Liz would start prying for information.

"Why do you have to be such a party-pooper, Maka? You never do anything fun, you're going to live a safe, boring, worthless life if you never take any risks. I thought that maybe you'd want to go so you could keep an eye on me, make sure I don't do anything stupid, but you won't even come then. You, Maka Albarn, are a horrible friend." Liz stated, trying to make Maka feel bad about not wanting to go with, Maka knew that. But that didn't help Maka feel horrible. What if something did happen to Liz? Maka sighed, she didn't want to do this, but Liz was leaving her no other choice, it was either go and hate every moment of it, or stay home and have Liz whine about how awesome it was and how Maka should have gone for the rest of her life.

"Fine. But we're only staying until ten!" Maka told her, if they only stayed for the first few hours it shouldn't be that bad. If they left before everyone got drunk, then they should be in no immediate-

"Midnight." Liz argued.

"Eleven. No later. Deal?" Liz scanned her over, crossing her arms.

"Fine. But you better not chicken out on me and decide not to go. I want my first party experience to be with my best friend." Liz turned and made one last comment before leaving. "Plus we needed a designated driver, later!"

"Wha- LIZ!" Of course Liz had a different reason she wanted Maka to go that she wasn't letting on. Maka sighed, then started walking towards her locker, putting her book it before leaving. She wasn't in the mood to read anymore and she didn't have any homework, so she really didn't need to bring her bag home. As she stepped outside, she made her way to the bus and sat in the first open seat she saw. It seemed she made it just in time, since right after she sat down the bus started moving.

Liz and Maka weren't the two people you would expect to be friends, heck, even Maka was surprised time to time. They were polar opposite. While Liz loved to meet new people, shop, and gossip, Maka preferred to keep to herself and just read. Maka was the more responsible one, so it was no surprise that Maka got her learner's permit while Liz couldn't even get her license, though that didn't stop her from driving.

The bus arrived at Maka's house sooner than she expected, it seemed not a lot of people were riding the bus that day, but she was too lost in thought to notice. She nodded to the bus driver as she got off.

Maka looked at her house. Only she and her dad lived there, but he was never around, so it was like she was the only resident. It was a rather simple house, it had a kitchen, living room, bathroom and two bedrooms, which resided on opposite sides of the house, so her father wouldn't disturb her if he brought company home late at night.

When Maka walked on the house she collapsed onto the couch, reaching onto the coffee table in front of it and grabbing the remote, turning her head to look at the tv while flipping it on. She started surfing through channels, trying to find something good. She finally settled on a horror movie. Honestly, Maka didn't like them very much, they were so fake! But the only other stuff on was either news related or little kid shows, and she disliked them much more than horror movies, at least some horror movies were so cliché it was laughable. Maka watched the tv, slowly becoming tired at the old, low-budget movie she was watching. It was so predictable. Eventually sleep overtook her.

* * *

"Maka?" A distant voice called to Maka. Maka rolled over in her sleep. "Maka, wake up! We're going to be late!" Suddenly a force came from behind the couch, pushing her onto the floor. Maka opened her eyes and looked at Liz, who was leaning up against the back of the couch with a small smirk of amusement on her face.

"What are you doing in here?" Maka asked, surely her dad wasn't home yet. He was either at work or at a bar, trying to pick up chicks.

"I knocked, but you didn't answer. So I just came in." Liz explained, like it was obvious.

"Isn't that breaking and entering?" Maka questioned.

"I didn't break anything, and plus I've been to your house so much you're dad has gotten used to me being here and stopped hitting on me."

"Only so I didn't hit him." It was true, whenever her father did something stupid around Maka, she would throw her book in his direction (granted if she wasn't reading one she'd throw the nearest book she could find). She never hit him on purpose, only throwing it near him which he actually found pretty amusing. Only once did she actually hit him, she threw her math book because she was becoming frustrated with a problem the teacher assigned and never taught them how to do and he happened to be standing there. Let's just say it hit him somewhere the sun didn't shine and Maka didn't stop apologizing for the next week.

"So, ready to go to the party?" Liz asked, but then looked at Maka's clothes. "You're not wearing that, are you?"

"Why, what's wrong with it?" Maka asked, slightly offended. She looked down, she was wearing what she normally would, a white button up shirt under a plaid vest, a green diagonally striped tie, a plaid red skirt and black converse.

"Nothing, but we're going to a party. But we're running late, you don't have time to change. Just ditch the vest, tie and button up shirt, you're wearing a tank top under it, right?" Liz questioned, and Maka nodded.

"Yeah but-" Before Maka could finish, Liz grabbed Maka's vest and yanked it over her head before Maka could argue. Then she yanked off Maka's tie then reached for the buttons of Maka's shirt. "I got it!" Maka interrupted before Liz could do anything more. After a moment's hesitation, Maka unbuttoned the shirt, revealing a black tank top underneath.

"Happy?" Maka questioned, standing up. Liz smiled happily.

"Yep, now let's go!" Liz rushed Maka out the door into her gray compact car. "By the way, how do you fall asleep with your shoes on?" Maka shrugged, she had no idea. She was tired, she didn't realize she was still wearing them.

Liz hopped in the driver's seat and Maka slid into the passenger seat. Liz put her key's in the ignition and started the engine, pulling out of the driveway. Maka pulled her cellphone out of her skirt pocket and texted her dad (ignoring the "That thing has pockets?" question from Liz), telling him that if she was going to hang out with Liz for awhile.

* * *

Hiro's house was located about 45 minutes away from Maka's house. There weren't a lot of houses around his, the road connecting his house to town was an old highway, still used quite a bit. There was a lot of trees surrounding that road, the only building they passed once they reached the highway was an old looking gas station, that seemed to be open still. Liz pulled in and told Maka that they needed some gas. Liz decided to pump and sent Maka in with twenty bucks to pay for it.

The gas station was well supplied compared to how poorly it looked on the outside, it's aisles being filled with various snacks. Maka walked up to the counter, not seeing anyone around it.

"Hello?" Maka questioned. She heard an "Oof" come from the back and a lean ginger boy come out of an employees only door. His nametag read 'John'.

"Sorry, boss ordered to much stuff, it's piling up in the back. And of course, I'm the only one on duty." John explained, then flashed her a toothy grin. "Wouldn't suppose you'd want to buy any of it?"

"No, we just want gas." Maka told him, handing him the twenty dollar bill.

"We?" John questioned, and Maka looked at Liz out of the window. John followed her gaze. He then looked back to the register and typed in twenty dollars for gas, cashing it. Maka said bye to John then returned to Liz, who was waiting in the car for her.

"How much longer until we reach Hiro's house?" Maka asked.

"We're about halfway there." Liz told her, starting the car back up. Maka looked at the digital clock on the radio. It said it was 8:47. It was going to be a looong night.

* * *

**No zombies yet, it's still getting started.**

_**So what'd you think of John?**_

**Like him? Hate him? If enough people like him, I might make him a more major character. If not, I have other plans for him. Sorry about the OC's, I know a lot of people don't like them, but I do (sometimes). He'll be one of the only one's (I hope). So don't worry. It'll be more centered around the SE cast, unless any OC's I use become popular with you guys, then I may just include them. So tell me what you think.**

**Fun Fact: The first half actually came from an old story I was starting about a thief named Angel I started over a year ago. I ran out of ideas and after I watched Soul Eater, I realized Maka and Liz's characters would work for Angel and her friend Kim's. Then zombies came in and this was the result!**

**Please Review, _for... _falling asleep with shoes on?**


	2. Riot

**And thus, here come the zombies! Kinda. Sorta. Not really. Sorry! But there are hints at it in this chapter. By the way, you guys have to tell me what you think of John, should I keep him or no? What about Liz? Should she stay with Maka, should they get separated, should she die? I already have a rough idea, but I want your guy's opinion! Anyways, I'll be responding to reviewers who don't have an account I can contact them on in this, so here are the replies (well, reply) for this chapter!**

**guest- Why thank you, I'm glad you like it. Congratulations for being my first reviewer by the way!**

**And since I forgot it last chapter, here's the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, if I did, there'd be more zombies. And they would ****_not _****be the Sid kind either.**

* * *

"Hey, sexy. What's a cutie like you doing here all alone?" a man who looked to be a college student questioned Maka, the scent of alcohol reeking strongly off of him. He raised his arm to swing it around Maka's shoulder, but she stepped to the side, out of his reach.

She and Liz had arrived at the party hours before, and almost instantly after they arrived, Liz took off somewhere and left Maka alone with a bunch of strange drunk people. So for the past few hours, Maka just watched the drunkards do dumb stuff from the safety of one of the many steps of the staircase. Not a lot of people went upstairs, and if they did, it was only to use the bathroom since the one on the ground floor seemed to always fill up right away, so it was the safest place she could be at the party. And she was right, because as soon as she looked at the clock on her phone and realized that it was already past 11:30 (Liz previously agreeing that they'd leave by 11), she got up to go look for Liz. But not even a minute later, some drunk came up to her and started hitting on her.

"Actually, I'm not alone; I'm looking for my friend. Oh, there she is now. Bye!" Maka lied, slipping past the drunk. Honestly, she had no clue where Liz was. For all she knew Liz could have ditched her there.

Maka walked into the living room, or at least what she assumed was the living room, since the house was so packed.

"Liz? Liz?!" Maka called for her, though it was difficult to be heard over the music and all of the people talking. Maka made her way through the crowd, looking for her friend. Though there was always that slight chance Liz might have ditched her, Maka knew her well enough that she wouldn't just do that. Especially to her friends. "Liz!"

"Liz! Liz! Liz! Liz!" Maka's ears perked up at the distant sound of people chanting Liz's name. Were they mocking her? Following the sound, Maka made her way to the kitchen, only to see a small crowd around a table. Maka walked up to the crowd, the stench of alcohol almost unbearable. When she finally reached the crowd, she saw why they were chanting Liz's name; she was arm-wrestling someone who Maka could only assume was a football player, and by the looks of it she was winning! His arm was slammed down against the table moments later.

"Who's next?!" Liz question, her voice slightly slurred. It was obvious she had been drinking. As a guy sat down, Maka quickly walked up to Liz and grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the table. Liz looked up, about to fight whoever it was grabbing her, til she realized it was Maka. "Oh, hey Maka."

"Don't "hey" me, where the hell were you?" Maka questioned, still pulling Liz (who was stumbling behind her) towards the door.

"Around. You know the deal." Liz said nonchalantly.

"No, I don't. Come one, you said we'd leave at 11 and it's almost midnight. I don't want to be here anymore."

"Aww, come on Maka! Don't be such a party-pooper, it's hardly started!" When Maka turned back to glare at Liz, she sighed in defeat. "Bye guys, 'Mom' says we have to leave." As soon as they stepped outside, Liz pulled her wrist free from Maka's clutches and bent over a shrub, the alcohol coming back out. As soon as she was done vomiting, she reached in her pocket and pulled out her car keys, stumbling towards Maka, handing them to her.

"You drive." Liz stated, looking a little green. "I don't feel too good, I think I drank to much." Before Maka started to argue about how she didn't officially have her license yet, only her permits (since she wasn't 16 yet), she just looked at Liz. Her skin had a slight green tint and she was holding her stomach, wobbling slightly in place. Liz was right, she was in no condition to drive. So, Maka shut her mouth and helped Liz into the passenger seat. As Maka climbed into the drivers seat, she saw Liz resting her head against the window. Maka looked back at the party as she pulled out of the crowded driveway. She was never much of a party person, she didn't think she was ever planning to go to another one, there were too many drunk people.

* * *

A while later, Maka looked over at Liz, who was sleeping soundly. The drive was long, and since Liz was sleeping, Maka turned on the radio.

_"-ck the doors. Repeat: The riots that had hours ago been spreading throughout the west coast have reached the following counties: Trenton, Wayside, Ashford, Mayscott, Green, Jason, Winters and Leona. Thousands of people have turned violent and have started attacking others. Get off the streets immediately, go into your homes and lock the doors. Repeat-"_ There was a crashing sound and the radio went quiet. Maka looked at the radio in horror.

"This has to be some kind of joke." Maka muttered, she looked at Liz who was wide eyed, Maka figured she must have woke up when she turned the radio on.

"What the hell?" Liz gasped, her face a little less green than before. Maka guessed that her nap helped her out some, though her voice was still a little slurred.

"Feeling better?" Maka asked, turning her attention towards Liz.

"A little." Maka looked ahead again, noticing the light of the gas station ahead of them. Maka slowed down, noticing a red smear on the window.

"John." Maka breathed. Though she didn't know the boy who worked at the gas station, she felt obliged to help him, he might have not heard about the riots. "We have to help him."

"Maka, you heard the radio. It said, 'Go home and lock the doors.'" Liz argue, but Maka pulled into the gas station, putting the car in neutral.

"If something happens, drive home. But we need to make sure he at least knows about the riots. It'll only be a few minutes." Maka told Liz, trying to assure her. "I'll keep the car on, go in, tell him, then come out. Besides, you look like you could use a coffee or something to sober you up." Liz looked concerned for a moment, but agreed none the less.

"Fine. But you better hurry, I want to make sure my little sister's okay." Liz told her, and Maka stepped out of the car, closing the door. Maka turned to the gas station, slowly walking towards it. That red smear didn't look good. It looked a lot like… _blood_.

* * *

**Again, sorry for the lack of zombies. But next chapter... :D By the way, sorry this one's kinda short.**

_**Do you think you'd survive a zombie apocalypse?**_

**I think I would, I've seen enough zombie movies, played enough zombie games (and shooting games), I think I'd be okay. I might need to get into better shape though, I'm like ten pounds underweight and have like zero upper body strength. And I'm near-sighted... But if I had a rifle or a shotgun, either something close range or with a scope, I think I'd be good. Or knives. Knives are cool too.**

**Fun Fact: I thought of most of this chapter while I was on the swing and in the shower. Kid's have more imagination than teens and adults, so I find if I do something I did a lot as a kid (like swing) I can think of stuff better. And showers are just a good place to think of ideas.**

**Please Review, ****_for... _****Liz's mad arm-wrestling skills?**


	3. How to Save a Life

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out! Last Wednesday I got my braces and Thursday I was to sore to do anything, and the Thursday before that I had a huge paper due so I couldn't write. But I have not given up on this story! I am terribly sorry for the wait, readers! But I am back in action! And to make up for the lack of updates, tomorrow I will also be updating a chapter, so you can look forwards to that! But otherwise, keep your eye out for a new chapter every Thursday!**

**...Or at least I'll try. I applied for a couple jobs this summer, and if I end up getting one I might be busy. But I'll still try to update.**

**Since I didn't get any reviews on what to do with John, I just decided to keep my original plan. Like I said, there will be a few OC's in this story, but they won't be the main focus, but more to help the story progress. The OC's will have the highest death count out of all the cast, but I might end up having to kill a canon character or two. Beware, there is some gore in this chapter. Along with some language and violence. So I'll shut up now and let you read! Sorry, there's something about having a fan in my hot bedroom cooling me down that makes me more... energetic? Hyper? Less depressed? I seem to be almost over my depression, so that's good. Depending on what mood I'm in, the mood in the story will change slightly. Sometimes it might be a bit more on the light hearted side, others on the gruesome side, and others on the depressing side. But like I said before, I'll shut up now and just let you read the story!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Soul Eater, it would have lasted a LOT longer.**

* * *

The bell chimed as Maka entered the gas station. The first thing that caught her eye was the overturned magazine stand, which was now laying on the ground with scattered pictures everywhere. Maka briefly wanted to curse the staples, which were holding them all together so poorly, when her eyes landed on a red patch on the floor near the stand. Maka's stomach flipped and her palms started to sweat as she took a step towards it, followed by another, and another, until she was finally standing right in front of it.

Maka knelt down, careful not to touch it. Although she had no clue what it was, she had a pretty good feeling that it wasn't ketchup. It was a darker color, and there were some clumps of it. And the stench of it… it certainly didn't smell very pleasant. Not that Maka was particularly fond of the scent of ketchup, she knew the smell of it, and it smelled nothing like the thing on the floor. In fact, it smelt a lot like…

"_Blood_." Maka breathed out. Although she never had to deal with a lot of blood before, she certainly was no stranger to it. Like most people she had to deal with a cut or two (not to mention a certain monthly visitor Maka wasn't too fond of). But the big question still remained: just whose blood was it? Perhaps the gas station was being robbed and John was trying to defend it? Or maybe John was secretly robbing the gas station and only pretended to work there? Or maybe it was the riots she and Liz heard on the radio?

A heavy set of footsteps from behind her snapped Maka out of her thoughts, as she whipped her head in the direction she heard it. About ten feet behind her, an incredibly tall (probably around 6'7") man stood behind her. He was wearing a pair of tan, dirt covered dress pants and a white button up shirt with a couple splatters of blood on the collar, underneath of a battered dark brown button up jacket. He was looking down at the ground, wobbling a little as he stood there, his matted brown hair obscuring his face from Maka's view.

Maka quickly stood up and reached out toward the man slowly, perhaps he had just been in a car accident and stumbled in here while John went to get the police? "Sir?" Maka called out to him, but he was unresponsive. "Are you alright?" Maka took a step towards the man, and he swiftly looked up, causing Maka to gasp. His eyes had a filmy, white layer over them. They looked almost… lifeless. Before Maka had time to register what was happening, he ran at her and tackled her to the ground, into the puddle of what Maka assumed to be blood. Maka screamed, as she used all her might to keep him within arms distance away as he was reaching him mouth towards her, continuously biting down. As soon as Maka's arms were about to give out, the mans head jerked forward as a little blood splattered on Maka's face, and he fell on her limp. Maka rolled him to the side as she looked up at her savior.

* * *

Liz sat anxiously in the car, the news on the radio seeming to have sobered her up some. She looked at the gas station once more, wondering what was taking Maka so long. Liz fiddled with her thumbs, as she contemplated going inside to get her or just waiting, when she heard a scream coming from inside of the building.

'_Maka_!' Liz internally screamed, as she reached for the door handle, stumbling out of the car. Maybe she wasn't as sober as she had previously thought. Liz put a hand on the car to steady herself, when she saw something come out of the trees on the other side of the road. Liz narrowed her eyes to try to get a better look, when she saw the figure was a person.

"Hey!" Liz called out. "Can you help, I think something weird's going on here!" The figure started walking closer, and Liz thought it was to help. Liz heard a loud moan from behind her, and turned her head to see another person, who seemed to be sprinting at her. "Inside! They're the one's that need help!" Liz tried to explain, but the person kept on sprinting at her. Liz flung open the car door and slammed it shut, moments before the person rammed into it. Liz was surprised they showed no pain after slamming into the side of the car at the speed they were going at. The person slammed into the side of the car again, and Liz quickly slid over into the drivers seat, hitting the doors lock while over there.

"Calm down Liz. You fell asleep drunk and this is only a nightmare. Maka's driving you home right now as we speak." Liz muttered, trying to comfort herself, only for a hand to slam against the drivers-side window. Liz fell backwards in shock, and slammed her head against the passenger door, laying sprawled out across the front seat. She got a good look at the womans face who was slamming her hands against Liz's window. The woman has white, dead eyes and was making a chewing motion with her mouth, as if it was trying to eat the glass… or what was behind it. It slammed it's hands against the window again, and almost immediately afterwards another set of hands started slamming against the car too. Liz's eyes looked all around, not counting the person ramming against the door behind her, there were now two others trying to get in her car, but moments later, another joined in. Followed by another. Next thing she knew, she was surrounded by five of those… _things_.

Liz sat up, and slid back into the drivers seat, putting her seat belt on.

"Maka…" Liz looked at the gas station one more time, as if hoping that at that moment Maka would come out and say it was all a prank to get back at her for ditching her at Hiro's party, but Liz knew Maka, and Maka wasn't the type to play pranks. All this was real.

Another one of those creatures slammed into the car, blocking Liz's view of the gas station. It apparently got a good hit in, because the passenger window had a big crack in it. Liz knew it was now or never, so after saying a silent apology to Maka, she turned the keys, switched gears and hit the gas pedal as fast as she could, before the creatures could break the window. She turned onto the road, and looked in her mirrors back at the 'people' standing there, turning their attention towards the gas station and walking towards that.

* * *

John was standing above Maka, a blood covered fire extinguisher in his hands. He dropped the fire extinguisher and put his hands on his knees, panting heavily. His clothing were splattered with blotches of blood, but Maka assumed that was just from hitting her attacker with the fire extinguisher.

"A-are you alright?" John managed to say once he caught his breath. Maka to let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding and stood up, looking back down at the man who had attacked her.

"I-is he… y-you know…"

"Dead?" John finished for Maka, and she nodded. He looked over at the body and continued. "I think so. Asshole had it coming to him though, he just walked in here and tackled me into that magazine rack there. He banged me up pretty good, too. I managed to get away, but he just kept on chasing after me."

"W-why'd you save me though, he could have killed you?" Maka questioned, still in shock about the whole situation, her brain seemed to only be going at half speed.

"When you came it, the bell rang, taking his attention away from me so I could grab something. If you didn't come in when you did, I'd have been a goner. You saved my life. Besides, I couldn't just let you die, could I?" John flashed a sad smile at Maka, as if he was trying to reassure her.

"How are you so calm right now?" Maka questioned. Before John could answer, a loud banging on the window attracted their attention. Bodies were banging against the glass, their eyes were like the man's: dead and lifeless.

"W-what are these things!?" Maka gasped as the pressure on the window caused a crack to appear in it. Maka's brain seemed to have started to start up again as she looked at John. "We need to get out of here!"

John nodded and grabbed Maka's wrist, dragging her towards the back of the store. "Wait!" Maka yelled. "The fire extinguisher!" Maka reached her arm in the direction it was in, pulling away from John. The sound of glass breaking make John tighten his grip on her wrist and run faster towards the back of the store with Maka in tow, leaving the fire extinguisher behind. John grabbed a hold of the door knob of the employees only door and flung it open, slamming it once he and Maka were inside.

* * *

**The zombies have arrived! Sorry if I made Maka seem like a damsel in distress, it won't last much longer. But girls are proven to be weaker than boys, plus she hadn't had all the fighting training she had in the anime. But that doesn't mean she's weak... MWAHAHA! Anyways, so John is alive and Liz has left Maka. I'm not bashing Liz, I actually like her character. But it was a life or death situation, if she didn't get out of there when she did, she would have died.**

_**Are you getting/do you have a summer job?**_

**I've been filling out applications, but none of the places have called back to schedule a job interview yet. Maybe it's because I'm only 15, but I really want a job. Anyone know any places that hire when you're 15? I'd be grateful to know. So far the job I want most that I applied for is as a waitress at a restaurant in a hotel. I hope I get it, I like hotel restaurants, they're so cozy! I just wished I lived in a more populated town, since not a lot of people pass through :(**

**Fun Fact: I no longer think of chapter ideas while I'm on the swing. Maybe because two weeks ago it broke on me, and I fell to the ground and sprained my ankle. Embarrassing. That's why I didn't tell anyone how I hurt my ankle. Luckily it's better now.**

**Please Review, ****_for... c_****hanging all of the chapter titles to titles of songs (did you notice)?**


	4. Monster

**Here's that second chapter as promised! Sorry this one's a little short, but it's building up to what's about to happen next. Well, since no one has anything to say (only ****_two _****reviews, how am I supposed to improve if you guys don't give me anything?) Come on! At least I'm not one of those people that hold you hostage for reviews. Saying stuff like "I need 10 reviews for a new chapter." I'm not planning on doing that. But reviews are nice because it helps me know what you like, what I could change, what I could improve upon, what characters should I include more of (that have been introduced anyway). And in this chapter, you get to see a little more of John :D**

**But something bad is going to happen. Something very, very bad. I'm not giving any hints, but it'll be expanded in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, [insert witty remark here].**

**Warning: Well, you should have a fairly good idea by now what this story contains.**

* * *

Maka started panting as soon as they reached the safety of the other side of the door, while John was attempting to move a crate in front of the door so those_ things_ couldn't get in. Maka briefly regretted that she chose to spend her childhood cooped up inside reading books rather than being active outside with all the other kids. Maybe then she'd have more stamina she wouldn't have been so exhausted. She knew she should have stayed in the gymnastics class her father put her in when she was younger, but she didn't think it was important at the time. But maybe now…

A loud banging sound on the other side of the door startled Maka, as she raised her head to look at the door, she knew it wouldn't hold long, that door didn't look very stable. Even if they did manage to blockade it, it wouldn't last long. It was made of a cheap, breakable wood, the gas station owner must have decided to have saved a buck or two by buying one of the cheapest doors on the market. Heck, even a dog would be able to scratch a hole in it in a short period of time.

For what Maka lacked in street smarts, she made up in book smarts. She's read all sorts of books, horror, mystery, drama, suspense, romance, adventure. This situation actually reminded her of one of her books. It was a horror, comedy book. Although it wasn't two of her favorite combinations (how can a horror story be funny?), she was a fan of the book. The main protagonist was stuck in a situation similar to hers, only instead of a gas station it was a grocery store. The book took place in a zombie apocalypse, the protagonist and one of his allies were in a grocery store, looking for some food, when they were attacked by a couple zombies. A girl heard them, then came to them for help, since her sister was infected. Taking them to the back, and them agreeing to kill the girls sister, the girl changed her mind at the last moment and asked to kill her sister. Well, as it turns out, the sister actually wasn't infected, and they ended up holding the main characters at gunpoint, stealing their supplies and exiting the back door.

"Do-" Maka looked at the door in horror as she heard a cracking noise on the other side. They didn't have much time- no. She couldn't worry, she had to stay calm and stay strong. "Do you have a car?"

"Yeah, it's parked out back." John told her, to focused on trying to move the heavy crate quickly to fully understand what she was implying.

"Is there another exit to this room?" Maka questioned again. This seemed to spark something in Johns brain as he stopped struggling to move the crate and started walking behind a few shelves of stuff. Maka took this as a sign to follow behind him, and since she could head the wood on the other side of the door breaking every passing second.

Maka and John quickly reached the back door, and Maka briefly wondered how John had forgotten about it. Though when she was being attacked by the man back there, she briefly forgotten all common sense. He must have been getting high at the party her and Liz were at, along with the other people out there. But that still didn't explain their eye…

* * *

John creaked open the door a little, scanning the parking lot for any people. He saw a few shadowed figures stumbling across the parking lot, as if they were lost and trying to find a way back home. John knew better though, they were just like those creatures on all of his zombie video games back home, not that he would admit that. Especially to a girl. Besides, humans don't _bite_. If there were more of them out there, then both he and the girl he was with (he didn't recall ever learning her name) were damned. They had no weapon, and that girl didn't seem to be very fit. There had to be a better way, but the growing-ever-louder crackling noise behind them said otherwise. It was now or never, the path to his car was a straight one.

"What's your name? Your first name only." He told her, turning his head towards the girl, locking eyes with her for a split second. Her eyes were filled with fear, but also determination. If Johns hunch was right, he knew she had what it takes to survive.

"Maka. Why did you only want my first name?" Maka questioned.

"Because of right now, our pasts are useless. We only need to focus on the present, on getting to my truck over there." John jerked his head towards the truck. Although they said no more the next few moments about what they were going to do, it was if they were sending a telepathic battle plan to each other, as they were both reviewing the path to the truck. Examining every nook, cranny and pebble in their path.

It was only when there was a large breaking sound behind them, that they finally took off in a sprint, going as fast as they could to the truck. Neither of them were very fast, but it was fast enough to get to the car safely before the creatures got to them first. John sighed in relief, as he reached in his pocket for his keys.

"Shit!" John exclaimed, reaching into another of his pockets only to find the same thing that was in his first, nothing. "I can't find my stupid keys!" John told Maka as she glanced at him. "They must be in my other clothes… in the back room of the gas station."

Maka looked at John, as if trying to plan something to start the truck, or at least get out of there. John sighed, and reached for the handle. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to go get my keys." John said bitterly.

"That's insane! Liz is still out there, she's right out front-"

"She left you! I heard the damn car driving away right after I got that damn monster off of you!" John told her. He wasn't trying to be mean, but he knew it was a life or death situation, you can't hold onto false hope, not anymore. From here on out, nothing will be the same. John grabbed the handle and held his breath, looking at all the creatures, the _zombies_ that were wandering around aimlessly outside, not seeing to notice him or Maka. He was going to go face-to-face with the _monsters_.

* * *

**So, this chapter has many names for the zombies. Zombies, monsters, things, creatures. But no undead yet. But maybe because John and Maka hadn't seen the zombies yet to officially dub them yet.**

_**Do you think John's infected/will become infected next chapter?**_

**I have a few different plans on how this could go. But I'm not sure what one I'll chose yet. Like I said, review and give me your input. Please?!**

**Fun Fact: I made a reference to a zombie movie in this chapter. Points for whoever tells me who it is first. You'll get a shout-out next chapter :D**

**Hmm... should I do that more? Have like a hint at something else somewhere in every (or a lot of) chapter(s) and you guys tell me what it is/what's making a cameo? And should I give you a shout out or if you get like 5 right first you get an Oc appear in this fic? I'm not sure, like I said, tell me your input! But if I did do it that way, I cannot guarantee your Oc would survive, like I said, Oc's will have a higher death rate.**

**Please Review, ****_for... _****only using first names (remember what John said, that may come back into play again eventually).**


End file.
